


[Collection] E-Rated AU Scenes from "Snow Guardian"

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Do the Video Games Count as Canon?, Doujinshika Sasagawa Kyoko, Flame Talent like Poison Cooking (Reborn!), Ganache III | Niccola Cavallone, Hana as a Hibari, M/M, Mangaka Sasagawa Kyoko, Sun Sasagawa Kyoko, Xanxus's Filthy Mouth, post Future Arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: 1. Tsuna requests an education (and a deflowering) - Xanxus/Tsuna - POV Tsuna2. An ability to share - Dino/Tsuna/Xanxus - POV Tsuna3. Wrong Bed - Tsuna/Niccola - POV Tsuna4. Saya - Shigure Kintoki/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna5. Art Work - Kyoko, Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow Guardian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564054) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



“Your Sun’s never been able to catch you before, baby-trash.” The words are murmured into his hair as Xanxus settles over him, his distant cousin’s thick cock embedded in his ass, and gods, it had been fantastic waking up to a skilled tongue and fingers coaxing his body into relaxing without pain. “How did she manage it this time, and what do I have to do to make it happen again?”

He squirms, testing his muscles, experimenting to see how much tensing would change the sensation and Xanxus rocks his hips obligingly, making his toes curl at the friction and the pressure. “Hafta negotiate. Needed someone to deal with a problem -” Xanxus snorts, still rocking his hips gently, stroking his insides with merciless precision, making his cock twitch against the silk sheets.

“So I’m a convenient cock to be fucked by, brat?”

“Not if Kyoko kept her promise. Got her to draw me being taught to really, really enjoy a cock by the best person available to, ’cause apparently, everyone wants to bend me over things -”

“Of course we all want to bend you over shit, brat. You’re five foot nothing, leak Sky Flames everywhere, and as much as you hate your fucking tutor, he’s done a damn good job of making you fucking hot. Only person any hotter in this fucking building is your half brother, and that’s because there’s nothing he likes better than a cock in both ends, the thicker the better, and compared to him you’re too much fucking work, and too likely to set fire to someone who pisses you off. Of course, that ain’t gonna stop me sticking a cock in you whenever you’re willing, but then I like dangerous shit.” 

“Good to - oh gods, do that again -” Xanxus laughs and nips at the back of his neck, pace picking up, “- _know_ , fuck, what is that?”

“Your fucking prostate if I got the angle right, baby-trash. Shitty gland means even I like a cock up my arse occasionally, and evidence that God’s got a shitty fucking sense of humor, or is a woman. Learn to fucking love it if you’re going to indulge your trash and let them bend you over the fucking furniture.” He shrieks as the older Sky pummels that same spot over and over and over again. “Now if you want to learn to _use_ your cock, get your shitty Sun to draw you driving it into the bucking Horse, or if you’re feeling fucking daring, my idiot Rain. You’ll learn what to do or die trying.”

He gasps and Xanxus nips him again, big hand sliding between him and the sheets and wrapping itself around his cock, squeezing it just right as he speeds up and then he’s cumming over himself and the bedding and it’s like he’s on fire, so much more than when he tried this by himself, every nerve burning, every muscle fibre twitching, and the cock in his ass makes it so much _sweeter_. Xanxus’s cock’s still rocking into his slick hole when the fireworks behind his eyes stop, and _gods_. 

“Not that I think you’ll bother given the way you just came, trash. You’re not shoving me off yet, so let’s see how many times I can make your shitty body do that before it gives up. Take my cock with your Dying fucking Will, and we’ll see which of us has got more fucking stamina.” 

He bucks and Xanxus pins him to the bed with a single callused hand and returns to driving his cock into his body, hitting the same spot over and over again until he’s begging and cursing, words spilling from his tongue, and the older Sky’s laughing, telling him that he - Xanxus - is every insult that’s escaping his tongue and yet he’s still got his fucking cock up his ass and it’s going to stay there until he’s good and fucking done enjoying the pleasure of his fucking hole, and he’s going to enjoy every fucking second and then beg for more, and every word - from both of them - makes him squirm and fuels the fucking fire in his belly.

“How the hell did anyone mistake you for a fucking innocent, trash? You’ve got a mouth like a streetwalker, and the ass of a fucking courtesan. Tight and hot, and fucking _made_ for cock.” Xanxus palms his cock again, fingers curling around it and stroking it roughly, and pours filthy words into his ear to paint even filthier images. “- I want to know what bargain was struck that you and he are both such whores for a good thick cock.” 

The hand around his cock tightens and he cums again, the fire just as hot and vicious and fucking fantastic as it scores its way through his soul. 

“He can take it all night. I know he fucking can because we passed him around after that fucking debacle with the fucking Rings, and he enjoyed every fucking moment of it. Outlasted us all and took the fucking walk of shame with his head held high and a plug the size of his fucking fist in his tiny ass. You’ve got a way to go, brat, before you’re that good at being bent over and fucked; even if you can’t fucking feel it yet, your ass is starting to reject my fucking cock, and as tempting as it is to break its resistance, you’re not half the fucking pain slut your Rain is, and unlike him, you won’t enjoy it. So you’re going to cum, I’m going to cum, and you’re going to go the fuck to sleep plugged so I can fuck you harder tomorrow.” He shivers and clenches his muscles weakly, and Xanxus ruts into his ass, demanding, and everything spasms, the fire raging, the most intense it’s been and he cums; his orgasm sets off the older Sky, and the cock in his ass pulses and softens.

Xanxus sprawls over him, panting, limp, and then rolls off before he can complain about being crushed and cleans him, shoving a plug into his opening that his ass swallows gratefully. Wrath Flames dance over the bedding, erasing the wet spot he’s been adding to, and he feels _incredible_. And sore, but he can ignore that in favour of the blankets Xanxus piles on top of him and the general feelings of bliss.

“Don’t say I never do anything for you trash.” The door clicks shut and he snorts; Xanxus was so overdramatic. And the man claimed he didn’t know where his Sun had gotten it from. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyōya invited me to be here for dinner.” His big brother has a lazy grin on his lip, and he blushes. He wants to ask if Dino _knows_ about Kyoko’s ability to draw things to make them happen, but he doesn’t know how to. “It’s been a while since I dined in the Iron Fort; the Ninth’s become less fond of me since he realised I was firmly on you and Xanxus’s sides; when I told Kyoko what I was here for, she smiled and said Xanxus might be joining us, too?”

He wasn’t sure if he was going to kiss his female Sun’s pretty toes - they were aesthetically pleasing, even if he wasn’t attracted to her - or throw her into a training room with Kyōya. Either seemed like a reasonable option right now. This was so obviously a set up that she had to be hoping he’d succumb despite the warning signs. Which, um, now he’d had a taste of Xanxus, and how good things could feel … he’d have to at least pretend to be fighting temptation, or she’d get _very_ smug. 

Except that he didn’t want to fight it. “Do you and Xanxus share well, Dino-nii?”

“We’ve learnt to.” The way his big brother’s smile deepens says he understands exactly what he’s being asked. “What were you hoping for, otouto?”

“A continuation of the lesson Xanxus taught me last night.”

“And what lesson did he teach you, otouto?” He licks his lips as his eyes flick down the length of his big brother’s body, taking in the obvious bulge at his groin. “No, don’t tell me. Let me guess; it’ll be more fun. Or you could show me?” He shivers at the idea; Dino’s cock looks even bigger than Xanxus’s, thick enough to make his mouth water. “Xanxus has a mouth on him like a courtesan, but I doubt he licked you; he saves that as a reward for surprising him. He does talk though, his words filthy, and the things he’ll insinuate will make your hair curl. He told you about what he did - does - to Basil, didn’t he, and it made you squirm and beg for him to fuck you harder, otouto.” 

“You’re as bad as him, Dino-nii.”

“Why don’t you come here, otouto, and let me show you while we wait for Xanxus.” He fights the urge to obey, but only does so briefly, crossing the room and letting Dino draw him down and into his lap. His brother’s thigh is thick, well-muscled and his body throbs in anticipation of being taken again. He squirms, and Dino grins and threads one of his hands, large and callused into his hair, making his head tilt so that his big brother can lick and nip at his mouth. The next words are mumbled against his lips. “Santa Maria, you taste good, little one. Like sin, sweet as can be. Let me show you how much fun profanity can be, please?” He nods. “Bed, or here, sweetheart?”

“Here.”

“Developing an exhibitionist streak already?” He blushes, and his big brother laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Dino tugs him back down into another kiss, and he lets his big brother teach him how to kiss, and then practises his new skill enthusiastically on an entirely willing partner. The kissing has him wriggling, riding his brother’s thick thigh, and Dino making appreciative noises, one hand dropping to guide him as he rubs himself against it. Dino breaks the kiss again, and presses one to his forehead. “I dress left, otouto. If you swap thighs, I’ll _thoroughly_ enjoy it.”

He nods, and Dino lifts him and he cooperates in the repositioning. Dino’s cock is hot and hard, like steel beneath the fabric of his cargo pants. “Do I get a reward for this, Dino-nii?”

“Oh yes, little one. I was thinking that once you’ve made me cum like this, I’d suck your little cock and work you open enough that you can take my cock, sweetheart. You can feel how big it is, but you’re going to enjoy it so much; you’ll be so pretty stretched around it.” He’d complain about the word little being used in reference to himself; he was above average, thank you very much, but gods, given what he was rocking against, he would allow Dino to call him ‘little’. Instead of protesting, he tilts his head, begging for another kiss, and Dino obliges, lacing his hand back into his hair, and cradling his head as he keeps rocking against the thick cock he’s already anticipating sinking into his body.

The two of them kiss and grind and squirm for half an eternity, Dino’s big hands easing him into a smooth motion, his kisses stealing the air from his lungs, and their Sky Flames meshing together beautifully, and it feels so good. He shivers as Dino’s kisses turn hotter and heavier, biting at him greedily, and he feels the wet heat and the pulsing of the older Sky’s cock under him; not that it softens, and fuck, how is Dino _thinking_ with that much blood pooled there? 

“Practise. Lots and lots of practice, sweetheart. More knowledge than that will make the idea unsexy.” Sky Flames erase the wet patch, and then Dino lifts him up, and sits him on one of the tables. “Now let me do something about _your_ arousal, little brother. I believe I promised to suck you, and finger you open, -” he tries to undo his fly, to make it easy for Dino, but his big brother grins and sticks his hands to the table with a touch of zero-point. He could break it, but it doesn’t hurt, and he wants to see what Dino is up to. He squeaks in surprise when his big brother dips his head and tugs his zip down with his teeth, hot breath caressing his cock, and then Dino presses a damp kiss to the cotton of his boxers, tongue flicking against the damp patch. The damp patch over the highly sensitive head of his cock. He feels entirely justified in his shriek. He hadn’t realised how good that could feel; Xanxus had stroked him roughly, demandingly, and it had felt good, but this gentle touch sent fire burning along his nerves, had him gasping, ready to beg for more.

“Dino, _please_!” His big brother gives him a wicked grin, and tugs his trousers and boxers off with a swift motion, barely allowing him to lift his hips enough for them to slip free. It does pull him forward, until he’s sat on the very edge of the table, and it should be uncomfortable, but Dino’s Flames are cushioning him. It leaves his hole exposed, and he shrieks again as Dino deep-throats him in a single motion and spears him on two thick fingers that _should_ hurt. (Gods, the first time he’d fingered himself, it had hurt; he hadn’t known to use lube, to make his finger slick, and the burn had made him shy away from the idea of being penetrated. He credited Bianchi for explaining how anal was supposed to work and that it should feel good for _both_ parties. Haru had asked how she knew, and Bianchi had grinned and explained Mist prosthesis and the concept of ‘pegging’. He _almost_ pitied the men that his female Set decided they were keeping. Almost.)

They don’t; they’re slick with Dino’s saliva, and, he suspects, Xanxus had cheated the previous night, that the plug that had been gone when he woke up this morning a construct that had trained his muscles in some way. Given how easily and painlessly he stretches for Dino it’s the only explanation he can come up with on this short notice, especially given the pleased noise that Dino makes, and the additional fingers. Three is as easy as two, but four makes him pant, the stretch almost too much, especially given the way Dino was thrusting and sucking, forcing him to take more with each small motion until he could feel the older’s Sky’s knuckles teasing at his sensitive hole. 

Before he can protest, that everything was too much, the older Sky beckons, sucks, pushes, and he almost blacks out at the intensity of the sensation and he blinks grey fuzziness away and squeaks at the realisation that Dino’s hand is entirely inside him, massaging his body from the _inside_ and it felt good. “Back with me kitten? You tasted sweet, and I want more, but I still have a little work to do before it’s safe, and you can have everything you asked for later. I need to know how deep you are, so I know how hard I can fuck you; I’m a bit longer than Xanxus is, and you’re adorably pocket-sized.” He’s a little bit confused, but then Dino’s pushing him back onto the table, lifting one of his legs up onto his shoulder, and he squeaks as fingertips wriggle inside him, confusing his senses. It should feel weird, but the fingers are coated in Sky Flames and they feel good. He sort of gets what Dino’s doing; the man’s cock had felt enormous when he’d ground himself against it, and he supposed Dino wanted to know if he could take all of it? “So good for me, Tsuna. A little bit more, and I’ll be able to let you have all of my cock. If you can take another three or four inches, then I can get carried away without worrying about anything going pop in an unsexy way.” 

He whines and bears down on Dino’s hand, and the older Sky looks almost startled at how easily he takes it. It makes him feel off, too full, but he wants his Dino-nii over him, fucking him, and if passing this test is what allows that, then he’ll pass it with _flying_ colours. 

“Santa Maria, beautiful. How? You’re so tiny - I can see my hand and it’s so high up; you’ve barely got a bend in your gut. It’s like you were born to be on my cock.”

“Then you’ll fuck me, Dino-nii?” He licks his lips, and the older Sky pounces. Well, pounces as much as he can, given the way his hand is buried in him, but the end result is his back ‘glued’ to the table with a touch of zero-point, his legs around his big brother’s waist, and the thickest cock he’s ever imagined pushing into him with little more than saliva to slick its path. Saliva and Sky Flames were _very_ effective; more effective than just saliva alone. (Bianchi had told him to always use lube, that neither saliva nor a woman’s juices were enough, but it didn’t seem to hurt the way she’d warned it would if he ignored her advice.) It made him whine, and moan, begging with his body for his big brother to use him the way he’d promised he would. 

“Perfect kitten. You’ll learn to do more than just take it quickly enough, otouto, but for now, all I want you to do is lay there and enjoy it.” Dino rocks his hips gently, achingly slowly, thrusting half-an-inch back in for every inch withdrawn, drawing his retreat out. “You look amazing like this, sweetheart. I can see your body reluctantly making space for me; at some point I’m going to have to have you sit in my lap with all of me in your tight heat, while I feed you sweetmeats. Or while I let your pretty Storm suck your cock the way he obviously wants to. Have you done something about his hunger yet, kitten?” He mumbles something, but he’s too empty, too needy to make it comprehensible, and Dino laughs, and set his hands on his hips and drives into him with that impossible length.

It fills him so full that he can’t breathe, every inch of his body taut with humming tension. “Dino-nii -” he gasps, and his big brother moves again, repeating his painfully slow withdrawal, “- what did _you_ mean by everything?” His tease of a big brother grins and repeats his slow withdrawal and speedy penetration a half dozen times before responding.

“You asked if Xanxus and I knew how to share. I assumed that you wanted us to demonstrate for you. He’s certainly been enjoying watching you take my cock for the last ten minutes, kitten.” He blinks, half stunned, and Dino releases him from the zero-point ice long enough to pick him up, keeping him impaled and he whines at the slight loss of depth. “I’m only as thick as my wrist, sweetheart. Why did you think I fisted you? It was to start stretching you for what you wanted.” He squirms and clenches on the thick intruder in his gut. “I want you to come, first, though. I’m selfish like that, especially as I’ll have to let Xanxus have you while I work on stretching you further, kitten.” He shudders, and Dino lifts him, and twists him, letting him sink all the way back down on his cock, until it’s almost the only thing that holds him up, and then bounces him on it, murmuring instructions in his ear.

They led to him locking eyes with Xanxus, who smirks at him and licks his lips, obvious amusement in his eyes about the fact that he was impaled on Dino’s cock, desperate for even more than the inhuman cock already spearing him open. “Don’t worry, brat. Mammon’s already billed the old man for the plug. They designed it for me before the Ring Battles.” He clenches, making Dino moan into his ear and order him to do it again, to put more effort into it; he does and then screams as Dino forces his cock into his clenched tight hole and convulsive pleasure burns through him, turning his brain inside out and igniting every nerve. “It was always meant for your tight little hole; you were never at risk of more than being kept as my catamite, well-pleasured and pampered.”

“Would you have let me share him then, Xanxus? Or would you have been selfish and kept him to yourself?” Dino’s hands shift, one holding him in place on his cock, the other dropping to stroke and tease him back to life again. He shivers again, his cock impossibly sensitive, the gentle touches making more of that fire streak along oversensitive nerves.

“Oh, I’d have been selfish. There would have been Squalo, but not the brat until we’d figured out how to breed him. Then you might have got a turn. Eventually. When he was mine to keep, and I knew he wouldn’t slip away from me.”

“Naughty, naughty. Would you at least have let me fuck Basil, while we got the boys to kiss? Though, if you’re going to be so mouthy, Xanxus, why don’t you demonstrate your skill for our kitten? I told him you had a mouth like a courtesan, in more ways than one.” The Wrath laughs and slides to his knees, and then he’s being shifted again, legs lifted over Xanxus’s shoulders his weight supported between them and Dino’s cock, full, body taut, and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do other than _feel_. He’s answered by the touch of painful hot flesh to achingly sensitive, stretched skin. Xanxus tongue works at his sore opening, relaxing the muscle further, and he can feel the Mist Flames now they’ve been admitted to, can feel them coaxing his body into yielding to their Sky’s Will, and he squirms at the thought, wonders what it would have been like to have been Xanxus’s catamite at fourteen, the Wrath being the one that had to make the hard decisions; what would Byakuran think of _that_ world?

Gods, given how much the thought was getting _him_ off - he was teetering on the edge again - the older version of the marshmallow addict would probably quarantine that reality for porn purposes. Or to fluster Shoichi. That seemed to be the other Sky’s second favourite thing to do. Or third; he wasn’t sure which way round Shoichi and sex were, or if Byakuran preferred to combine them? “Brat, I’d get offended that you’re getting distracted while we’re fucking, but I know how overwhelming the Horse’s cock can be when he teams up with someone. We’re still going to get you open enough to take both our cocks, and it’s going to be tonight. I was promised a treat, and you, mewling and crying and begging for more cock is the one I want.” Fingers push into him, alongside the impossible thickness of Dino-nii’s cock, and then teeth and a tongue that he mostly trusts roll his balls delicately in their sac, and he can’t, he’s drifting again until the fingers pushing into him curl and press on his abused prostate. It shouldn’t be possible for Xanxus to apply more pressure to it, not with the way Dino’s cock fills him far beyond his intended capacity, but he does, and he shrieks his pleasure to the rest of the world.

Xanxus does _something_ and Dino shudders, the thick cock in his ass pulsing, softening slightly, and he feels himself drip, and he blushes as the Wrath resumes his attack on his tender hole, and Dino’s hips jerk, and it feels like he’s got a hose shoved up his ass, and there’s no space left inside him. Except that with Dino softening, Xanxus lifts him from his big brother’s lap and slides him onto his own cock, which isn’t enough, and he makes a needy sound that has both the older Skies laughing, and Dino’s big fingers shove their way into his violated and open hole. “Patience, kitten. I have a refractory period, albeit a short one. And you need a bit more stretching, still; you’re going to obscenely open when we’re done with you. You’ll almost be able to take one of my stallions, not that I’d do that to you sweetheart, but it’ll be a pretty mental image; perhaps a better one would be the steps Kyō-kun would have to take to please you after this? Imagine your Cloud over you, furiously fucking a hole so sloppy it couldn’t catch hold of him, so frustrated that his Flames start to escape his grasp -”

Xanxus drags him back, does something with his Flames, and his body convulses, protesting the abuse of his nerves, and kisses him hard and bloody before he speaks, breaking Dino’s flow, harsh amusement on his lips. “- you’d know about frustrating the brat’s Cloud, wouldn’t you? How long have you been doing that? Three years, now?”

“You only wish you’d had him in your bed, Xanxus. What have you offered him, so far?”

“The stallion. Personal experience?” Xanxus’s retort is still amused, and Dino shoves his fingers back in again, spreads them and he moans; something should have torn by now, but Xanxus is biting at his throat, and Dino kneels before him, his monstrous cock hardening slowly, and he doesn’t care for more than the way that Dino’s fingers copy what Xanxus’s did, and he wonders if Hayato would be able to slide those thin pianist’s fingers of his inside him to stroke the cock he was impaled on.

“Does the idea turn you on? Take a deep breath, sweetheart, and then let it out.” He lets it out with a scream as Dino forces his way inside him, stretched the Mist Flames curled in his muscles to their limits and keeps shoving until he’s speared between them, impossibly full, safe, held between them, so full that there’s no room for anything but the two older Skies’ pleasure.

“Curiosity is one of my besetting sins.” The words are curiously breathy, and he’s pleased to realise that his body is disarming Xanxus so very thoroughly. “And Madre di Dio, we need to share more often; I’d forgotten how fucking good it felt to have such impossibly tight heat wrapped around my cock.”

“Our pretty kitten is delicious, isn’t he?” Dino’s words pour more hot fire down his veins, and he squirms between them, muscles rippling in endless convulsive attempts to eject the two cocks that were reshaping him. Would he ever be satisfied again? “And of course you will be, little one. This is just a little bonding; imagine us sharing your pretty Snow Guardian like this. You and I tearing his hole open, and Xanxus stoppering his mouth? Or Byakuran. He grows up pretty; imagine what he’d do and say if we tied him up and used Shoichi the way we’re using you -”

“Dino, I love you, but shut up!” He finds the energy to pull Dino’s head down enough to kiss him again, and Xanxus bucks his hips, and the two of them compete for his attention, Dino’s thick cock buried so deep that he couldn’t take a full breath, Xanxus’s hips snapping viciously, leaving his prostate swelling and his cock twitching, and he wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this. 

“And what about me, brat? Your heart big enough for me, too?” He hates that Xanxus feels that he has to ask, and then he realises - for all that he can think through the pleasure being pressed on him - that his Sky Flames have meshed with Dino’s, but are barely skirting the surface of Xanxus’s and he takes the plunge, less than half-aware of what he’s doing, pouring his and Dino’s Flames over and through Xanxus, feeding them the burning pleasure-pain of thorough use, of being wanted and needed and taken and claimed. They were all _HIS_! Flames snarl and rage and his body convulses, wringing impossibly tight around the cocks inside him, and Xanxus howls in pleasure and Dino makes his own sound, and his skin stretches even as he tastes something at the back of his throat. He goes limp, lets the other two ride out their pleasure, slip-free of his body; stretches their combined Flames, lets Dino’s Sun dance through his broken form, and his Cloud possess Xanxus, and Xanxus’s Storm whip Dino back into a frenzy; he’d watch this time, let Xanxus scream and beg for Dino’s cock. 


	3. Wrong Bed - Tsuna/Niccola - POV Tsuna

He scrubs his eyes, tired, and lets his other senses do most of the work. He’d gotten used to his bed being warm and his body well-pleasured alarmingly quick, and he want his Dino-nii to snuggle up to. He’s tired enough that he doesn’t realise he’s walking through walls, harmony letting him phase through them, nor that Hayato’s going to make him _practise_ that skill fully conscious. He just needs to sleep, and he wasn’t succeeding on his own, damnit.

He finds the bed he wants, Sunny like Dino-nii, and crawls into it, humming in pleasure as it soothes something in the back of his head and making himself comfortable. (He squirms, kicking his clothes out from under the covers and tries to remember how Dino-nii and Xan-nii had prepared him for fun things to happen, and mimics the feeling with his Flames.) He snuggles down in the blankets, vanishing under the heavy pile; he’d just nap until Dino-nii came to bed, and then he could pounce. What would he start with? Xan-nii had shown him how much fun licking someone could be, so maybe he’d start there …

… he keeps his breathing steady when someone finally joins him in the end, and mmm, so warm. He slides further under the covers, Flames rippling to cover his movements, perfect harmony with the environment - _I’m not out of place, ignore me, let me do this for you_ \- and positions himself to lick at the tip of his bedmate’s soft cock. Taking a deep breath, he lets his tongue dart out to take a taste and then repeats the action as his bedmate shrieks in pleasure. 

When his bedmate’s hand reaches for him, he captures the head of his cock in his mouth and sucks hard, feeling it go hard in a micro-second and he flicks his tongue against his frenulum. He giggles as his bedmate freezes and he takes full advantage of him doing so to try and get more of the luxuriously thick, hard cock into his mouth. It butts at the back of his throat, and he swallows convulsively trying not to gag. (Dino-nii didn’t gag.)

His bedmate’s hips buck and he swallow-screams as the movement pushes him past his gag reflex and ends with a cock as thick as his wrist lodged firmly in his throat. Big hands drop into his hair, holding him into place, and oh, it isn’t Dino-nii’s bed he’s crawled into. The ring his bedmate’s wearing is in the wrong place, hums in a familiar-but-wrong way, and he whines around the cock in his throat. He still _tastes_ like Dino-nii, like warm Ssun and crackling protective Llightning, but there’s something missing, or far fainter than it should be. And it still _feels_ good, so fuck it.

Well. Suck it, actually. He enjoys the feel of it’s thick weight on his tongue, the way it makes his throat stretch and ache, and life as Xan-nii’s catamite would have been good, he decides. Rich thick pleasure from strong Flames, and nothing to worry about? That sounds like heaven. Mmm. Oh, the Sky Flames aren’t quite right to be Dino’s and don’t belong, and he’s not thinking when he rips them free, pouring his and Dino’s in to fill the hole even as he hums in delight at the warm luxury of another’s pleasure oozing into his Flames.

The hum makes his bedmate arch and his hands tighten and he swallows convulsively as the cock buried in his throat pulses. It drags a moan from previously quiet lips, and he suckles at the softening cock, pulling back slightly to make it easier to breathe. The covers over him shift, and he looks up into familiar eyes, and oops, he’d been wondering why Ganache looked like he should know his actual name. 

“What the fuck, kid?”

“I was aiming for Dino-nii’s bed, but yours was just as fun. Also, not a kid. Legal home’n’here.” He _knows_ it’s not the question that Ganache is actually asking, but he’s more interested in getting the man’s cock back in his mouth. His pleasure had been so hot and _good_ that he wanted to see if it would be even better the second time. He almost succeeds in reaching it again, but the hands are in his hair again, gripping it, holding him tight, and he hisses.

“I stand corrected. But also that wasn’t what I meant.” He whines again.

“’F’I answer, will you fuck me? Please?”

“Why?”

“Because your pleasure was so _good_.” Gods he was so hot and hard, and all he wanted was that deliciously hard cock pushing inside him, and the big body under him caging him and pouring its pleasure into his Flames. Ganache makes a tiny noise at the way he says _good_ , and he knows he’s won, that he can spear himself on the man’s cock. 

“You’ll have to do all the work, Tsunayoshi. You set your Sun on me earlier, and he’s very EXTREME.” He giggles and Ganache loosens his grip enough to let him lick at the tip of his slowly reawakening cock. “So what did you do, brat?”

“Made Ganache-san’s -” he chirps the title and honorific mischievously, hoping to be gifted with his real name.

“Niccola, please, Tsunayoshi.”

He smiles, and licks at the tip of Niccola’s cock again, stealing the drop of pre-cum from it. (It tastes the tinniest bit bitter, but mostly sweet, and Xan-nii really had wanted him to be happy as his catamite.) “- Niccola-kun’s Flames feel healthy and _right_. Before, they were out of harmony with Niccola-kun.” 

“Brat, -” he licks Niccola’s cock again, and then kisses the tip of it when the hands in his hair fail to tighten again. “- Santa Maria, you mean it about the desire to be fucked, don’t you?”

“Xan-nii and Dino-nii were very good teachers, Niccola-kun.” The older man makes a funny sound in the back of his throat at the suffixes and the tone he uses, but he’s more interested in sucking the man’s cock back to life again so he can see whether he’s managed to replicate the preparations properly. It’s thick enough that it’s going to stretch him gorgeously; a little thicker than Dino-nii’s maybe, perhaps not as long, but fuck he wants it inside him.

“Oh, gattino. You were willing, right?” He looks up at Niccola confusion in his eyes.

“I _demanded_ that they teach me, Niccola-kun. I _ordered_ my Sun and my Cloud to tumble them into my bed so I could learn to play this game with them.” The look on Niccola’s face is priceless, and he takes the opportunity to crawl forward, stroking the full length of the man’s cock with his body before positioning himself and it where he wants it. He has to half-kneel, half-crouch, Niccola’s hips wider than his, and he bites his cheek not to laugh at the obscene picture they must make. (Wants a mirror, almost calls for Mukuro, or for Kyoko to draw them, but decides to just enjoy this for now.)

“Wai-” he cuts off the word by pushing back, trusting his body and the Flames that still lingered in his muscles as much as they did in his taste buds and his trust is rewarded in _spades_. He takes Niccola’s cock to the base, mind cataloguing it against Xan-nii’s and Dino-nii’s, appreciating its shape, the way it parts muscles, rubs against soft, delicate flesh, presses against a gland over-sensitised and bruised. He lets the sensation roll through him and off his tongue, and Niccola looks at him in wild eyed appreciation that he decides he likes. 

He likes it a _lot_. It makes him feel powerful in a way that his Flames don’t, and he experiments with rolling his hips and tightening his muscles around Niccola’s cock and makes an appreciative noise of his own at the moan it drags from the man underneath him. But it isn’t enough to get him off on it’s own, and Niccola holds up his hands, and he laces his fingers with the older man’s and he tries kneeling up and shivers at the dragging pleasure of the movement and then slides back down again, and fuck, that’s amazing.

He does it again and again and again until his thighs burnt with the effort, and Niccola’s hands drop to soothe them with bright yellow Flames that ease the ache, and _oh_ , how fast could he strengthen his body if they worked at this methodically? But that thought is lost under the drive to ride Niccola harder, to make the friction burn along his nerves until he can barely breathe with the fire that’s trying to consume him _alive_. Fire that flares all the brighter when Niccola raises his hand to his cock and strokes it with a handful of his own Flames; he screams his release to the world, the noise trailing off as he folds, impaled on the thick spike in his gut, muscles limp after their spasms.

Niccola flips him, manipulates his limp body and jackhammers into him, driving him through oversensitivity into some sort of heavenly state where all he can think of and feel is the fire that scorches along every nerve, and he lets that sound roll through him, too, coming out with the sort of purr humans shouldn’t be able to make as his stolen Sun desperately seeks his own pleasure in his willing hole. 

The older man finds it with a gasp, with more heat to stoke the raging fires, and he makes a delighted noise, wants to writhe beneath Niccola and drag him into a breathy open mouthed kiss, but more than willing to stay under him as he shudders and jerks through his own excruciating pleasure. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, brat.” He grins against the mattress and floods the room with his Flames, warm and comforting and enough to keep them both warm without the blankets and manages to chirp out a response of his own before he crashes into exhausted sleep:

“Not allowed to die for me, Niccola-kun. _No-one is_.”


	4. Saya - Shigure Kintoki/Takeshi/Tsuna - POV Tsuna

“Tsuna?” 

“Mmm.” He mumbles an answer to the lilting question from Takeshi, turning over under his blankets, and opening his eyes slowly. “Wha’s’t, ’Keshi?”

“Kintoki-sama put an idea in my head earlier, and um, I was hoping that you might, uh, be willing to act it out?” He thinks back to what had been said earlier and feels his own cheeks heat as he realises that even after everything he’d missed quite a lot of the innuendo in their planning session. “We’d both rather like a new saya for our blades, Tsuna. And we think you’d be perfect.”

He shivers; Takeshi’s voice had the edge it only normally possessed when he put away his civilian masks, deadly and intent, and wholly his in a way he didn’t even pretend to understand. “Then come claim it, Takeshi-kun.” He has an idea of what he’s inviting, and he kicks off the blankets deliberately, saturating the room with his Flames before Takeshi can nick his thumb again, tugging at Kintoki-sama almost forcefully, willing him to emerge from his blade. It doesn’t work immediately, but he’s distracted from his contemplations by Takeshi falling upon him, mouth hungry, pressing sharp kisses to his mouth and throat, and he hums in pleasure at the sensation.

A third body joins them in the bed, longer and leaner than Takeshi and he feels dwarfed by his rain and his Rain’s sword, but also intensely aroused; there’s something liberating about being between them, having pleasure pressed on his body with such vicious hunger. “Relax, Tsuna-koi. Don’t fight us.”

He isn’t. Is he? He just wants to stay awake and aware, and oh, oh, that’s what Takeshi meant; stop fighting the Rain Flames that were turning his body into well-pleasured mush, that let slick, clever fingers, callused and strong, slide past the guardian muscles and inside him. It feels so good to have Takeshi’s fingers inside him, stretching the lax muscle, massaging something slick into his walls, touching _that_ spot over and over again until he has to shift his hips, and then pouring Cloud Flames into it until he’s begging.

“So good, Tsuna-koi.” Kintoki-sama presses against him and he gasps - mostly in surprise - as his cock slowly replaces Takeshi’s fingers. “Doesn’t that feel _right_?” He’s so sensitive, so very sensitive and he knows it’s something to do with the way Takeshi poured Cloud Flames into his prostate. Everything is so intense, like the bright spark of pleasure from his prostate, only spread far wider, his rim almost painful with the pleasure even as Takeshi’s fingers dance over it, rubbing more oil into his skin as Kintoki-sama bottoms out.

“You’re a very pretty master for my wielder, Tsunayoshi-kun. Bending myself to your hands will be no hardship at all, especially with such a sweet saya on offer.” He shivers, and the sword’s soul nips at the back of his neck as Takeshi coaxes his rim to relax enough for a finger to slide inside him. With all the Rain Flames under his skin, he barely feels the tension of his rim stretching too far. Or is it too far? Takeshi and Kintoki-sama didn’t seem to think so, given the way they were cooing at him, petting him, _holding_ him as they teach his body to relax and stretch for them.

There’s a second finger, and a third, still dripping with oil, and his skin feels so soft and slick where he’s being touched. It’s weird but good weird, and the way they’re both muttering nonsense in his ears, pressed close to him, and then Takeshi’s cock is nudging his loosened rim, trying to join his sword inside him, and he claws at Takeshi as it stretches him and stretches him and then it pops inside and Kintoki-sama nips at the back of his neck and Takeshi bites at his throat, and he _screams_.

So full, so much, so sensitive, so _good_. He could stay like this for forever, held between them, cradled in their Flames. They were warm and soothing, and the pleasure oozes over him in eternal waves, fueled by the minute shifts of the two bigger men. “We’re going to start moving Tsu-koi.” He hums and an acknowledgement and the world devolves into white fire that sizzles and burns and makes his Flames purr in pleasure too, so possessive and hungry, ready to devour his Rain and his Rain’s sword whole even as they fed from him, too.

The dance goes on and on and on, sharp kisses and sweet bites to soft flesh, stamina, so much stamina, and so much of that white fire burning through him, until he can’t take any more of it. It pours out of him and he arches, his muscles spasming uselessly around his partners’ cocks (too much Rain, muscles so relaxed they can’t do more than twitch), and his cum splattering against Takeshi’s taut abdomen, and he goes completely limp as he feels the distant surprise of his own and the flashfire of a falling territory, other Flames washed away under the weight of the tsunami he’d released. (Sky and Rain so deep it was more monsoon and tsunami than anything else, deep and hungry and patient until that single moment when everything would fall before it.)

He touches each of his own in turn, feels Chrome’s relief before he dives back into himself again, and he whines as Takeshi pulls himself and his Flames free of his system. He’s relieved when Kintoki-sama stays buried inside him, when his muscle can tense up around him, and Takeshi pets his hair gently. “I can’t be summoned too often, Tsunayoshi-dono, so we need to make the opportunities count. Can you take a little more for me?” He nods against Takeshi and moans in pleasure as the sword’s soul starts to shift, to drive into him, to target pleasure on the abruptly far smaller but still equally sensitive point inside him. 

“Perfect, Tsu-koi. So good to me. So willing.” Takeshi rains kisses on him even as his body quakes again, this time able to spasm tight around its thick intruder. Kintoki-sama drives into him twice more, sharp, harsh thrusts that almost burn and then there’s more wet heat inside him and Kintoki-sama pulls out and slides down his body and he shrieks into Takeshi’s mouth as he’s gently licked. It doesn’t seem to be being done to arouse, but the pleasure is sharp anyway, and it takes him a moment to realise what the sword’s soul is doing, and he goes limp under that searching, curious tongue. “Let him take his fill, Tsu-koi. It’ll help in the days ahead.” 

He clings to Takeshi desperately as Kintoki-sama keeps lapping at him, keeps stealing wisps of something that’s more than just Sky Flames splattered across his skin, moans into Takeshi’s mouth as soothing Rain tickles against sore flesh, and then he’s gone, and there’s just Takeshi, there, his, and he wriggles and squirms until his Rain is over him again. “Please, Takeshi? Need you.” 

“Of course, Tsu-koi.” Takeshi slides inside him, inside his body, where he’s slick and wet and balancing on the edge of being sore, rocking into him with aching gentleness, sending spirals of pleasure through his system. Their pleasure is lower, slower, easier than the fierce fire Takeshi had poured through him with Kintoki-sama’s aid, something easier to bear but equally pleasurable, and nothing like the knife sharp pleasure that Takeshi’s sword’s soul had pushed on him. It goes on and on, lazy and rich and deep and rewarding, and their Flames tangle in easy warmth until he’s cumming one last time, dry and sore, and Takeshi spills inside him, and then summons up a wipe from somewhere to clean him up, curling around him as he slides gently into sleep.


	5. Art Work - Shamal & Kyoko - POV Kyoko

“So how does this even _work_?”

“I draw a picture and pour Flames into it while I do so. If you and the other person are even subconsciously open to what’s drawn, it happens.” Shamal looks actively interested, and she smirks. “For you, though, I’m going to draw the open-ended version. I refuse to guess who wants to fuck you.”

“ _Everyone_ wants to fuck me.”

“Keep telling yourself that.” She hums mischievously, and picks up a pencil and sketchpad, pouring her Flames into the parchment. “Now put a bit of your Flames in this, -” she holds out the pencil to Shamal, “- and while you’re ‘charging’ it, tell me if you’ve got any tattoos, or distinguishing features, especially on your back.”

“On my _back_?” She nods and takes back the glowing pencil. “There’s a tattoo of a lavina flower on my right shoulder. Pale pink.”

“How prominent are your vertebrae?” She sketches an outline quickly, used to judging proportions, and marks the rough position he indicates for the tattoo. 

“Fairly; I’m only carrying about eight percent body fat.” She raises an eyebrow. “Women like abs -”

“Bleugh. I prefer some padding to cuddle up to.” Shamal pulls a face at her. “Though, to be honest, I prefer not to drive stick. Drawing other people driving stick, that’s more fun.”

“I’ve seen some of the sketches you’ve made for the boys. Can you even draw tits?”

“Yes. But I’m not sharing. They’re all too young for you. Or related to you.” Shamal pouts at her, playful reaching for one of the sketchbooks that she’s not using. She swats his fingers with the pencil, and goes back to sketching, making sure to leave the parts she’ll fill in later to indicate a partner preparing to _penetrate_ Shamal, rather than one under him being penetrated. “Colour of the bedsheets? Or do you prefer fucking outside; I could draw you taking someone against a tree, -”

“Blue silk.” She giggles. She has an idea of who may fulfil the drawing’s ‘request’ now, and wonders whether Shamal realises what he’s being set up for and whether he’ll be willing to be kept by Tsuyoshi and Touma once he’s crawled out from between them. But she banishes that thought in favour of keeping Shamal’s options ‘open’. 

(She shouldn’t enjoy the idea so much; the men were the age of her parents, but if Shamal wasn’t _there_ , wasn’t watching her with sharp eyes, she’d finger herself while composing the complete image in her head. Shamal would be draped over Touma, legs forced wide by Kyōya’s cousin’s; Tsuyoshi’s presence hinted at by the surroundings, and one sword-scarred finger tracing along the seam and teasing at the tiny rose-whirl between the man’s asscheeks. She’d draw another few panels, one with Shamal squirming and blushing as fingers drive into his hole, slick dripping from it. Another with the altered anatomy Chrome and Mukuro had worked out for Tsuna when he said he wanted to birth his own children, and perhaps a fourth with Shamal shrieking when two cocks pierced the tight - probably virgin - hole that she’d drawn deliciously well prepared.)

“Shoo. Unless you’re going to strip to the waist and keep very, very quiet? And I doubt you can. You’re going to want to see the pictures and I prefer not to share until things are done. You can see them in the morning, if you manage to make it out of bed; you can tell me how accurate they are.”

Shamal leaves reluctantly and she hums and settles down at her drafting table to complete the images. She has just the right set of inks tucked away; all she needs is some of her flames, a little blood to make the image extra potent. But still something that Shamal wants and needs - at least subconsciously. The sun is just fading from the sky when she finishes the last panel, and she’s exhausted; she’s had to pour much of her Flames into her art to ensure it will really work - it’s one of the most extensive sets she’s ever done.


	6. Art Work - Shamal/Touma/Tsuyoshi - POV Shamal

His back arches and there’s pressure, and pleasure and he whines as he’s held open and something pushes inside his body. It spreads him wide, too wide. He’s been fingered, but this is _much_ more than a single woman’s finger. It keeps pushing into him, sending sparks of almost unwelcome pleasure up his spine, endless, filling him so full that it aches. His body spasms around the intruder, but it keeps coming until it’s so deep he can feel it in his abdomen, the way it pushes at his taut muscles from the inside. “There we go, pretty kitten. You took so that well. You’re smooth and hot and tight and fit around my cock _perfectly_. Like you were made for it. Will you take two so easily? We’ll have to try later. Once we’ve both taken a turn fucking you senseless.”

“Who -” hands tangle in his hair, dragging his head back, exposing his throat, and the body beneath him registers to his senses. His throat is nipped at, licked, laved, while the thick cock in his ass forces his body to adapt to its presence. 

“Oh no, we’re not telling, kitten. Just enjoy yourself, enjoy the way your body likes a cock. We knew it would, that it would take us so perfectly; we’ve been appreciating it for almost two years now.” Before he can protest the appellation - or the cock, inside him, throbbing, the unwelcome reminder he’s in bed with a man, rather than a woman - Tsuyoshi - that voice has to be Tsuyoshi, it has to be Tsuyoshi over him - starts to move,starts to thrust the cock piercing him, tiny fractional movements that shift his insides, that tell him the changes that Kyoko made to make this happening are further reaching than ever he could have imagined. His body clings to the cock impaling it, muscles locked tight around the head where it’s inside him, forcing every small movement to tug at something pleasurable. The stretch burns, aches, feels good and then there’s teeth at his vulnerable throat, the calloused hand wrapped around their cocks. “Relax. I can’t do this properly until you stop trying to hold me still, kitten.”

“Hn. Roll us over, koi-san, and I’ll _make_ him relax. Blow jobs are good for that.” Tsuyoshi snickers, hands clamping tight to his hips, and he’s forced to move with him by those hands and the long, thick cock trapped inside him. “Wonder what Kyoko did to him that he’s strangling your cock so much. She definitely made him easy to fuck; he took your monster beautifully, and I know you were only trying to tease his sweet little hole with it. I want to see the pictures once we’ve worn it out.” He whines, and Tsuyoshi’s muscled arm wraps around his waist, traps his arms, and he looks down into Touma’s eyes, sees what the man intends once he’s given him enough pleasure to drag his orgasm from him. “If he’s tight now, think how tight he’s going to be when we’re both inside it.”

“Fuck.” Tsuyoshi bucks beneath him, sending hot, sharp pleasure-pain up his spine, and he’s confused. There’s nothing inside his gut that should be clinging so to the man’s cock. Nothing that should hurt almost as much as it feels good. “He’ll strangle our cocks.” 

“It’ll be amazing.” Tsuyoshi makes a sound that has to be pleasure; his breath scorches the sensitive back of his neck, and the man’s hips buck again. “Don’t worry about cumming. I think you can take me forcing your balls to refill tonight; I want to see him with our fluids dripping from every hole and his abdomen smooth and bloated from hard use. I don’t want him to be able to deny it in the morning.” The cock inside him pulses. He can feel it against whatever has Tsuyoshi trapped, and Touma’s hands are still doing something to Tsuyoshi and the pulses keep coming, many more than the two or three that were normal. The pulses feel good, softer pleasure oozing along the nerves the pleasure-pain had aroused, soothing, heightening the sensation. “Oh, he liked that. Was it the pulses against whatever it is that is so tight inside you, Shamal?” He nods, weakly, and the man between his legs grins. “This is going to be fun Tsuyoshi.” 

Gentle hands coax his cock alive, and then there’s the darting touch of a tongue figuring out where to start and he whines in pleasure at it’s scorching heat, muscles clenching reflexively, tightening around Tsuyoshi’s cock, squeezing tight, _milking_ it. Adding to the pleasure. Adding to the gentle sloshing weight he’s already starting to feel, the one that holds a dangerous promise of more pleasure. Touma’s tongue presses against the slit at the tip of his tongue, hot, bearing Flames, pushes inside him, squirms; the sensation should make his cock wilt but instead it sends his hips twitching, making him move on the cock inside him, forcing him to stroke his own pleasure spots with Tsuyoshi’s cock, and the two men in the bed with him thoroughly appreciate his participation in his ruination.

“Such a good boy for us. Keep doing that Shamal. You need to cum so I can fuck you properly. So we can stretch you properly; we _always_ share our bedmates, and they always take both our cocks at once, even if they can’t walk for a week.” He whimpers, tries to imagine what being stretched even wider will feel like, and his muscles quiver as Touma captures the head of his cock and sucks and the idea gets inside his head. Everything clamps tight, tension winding up as he’s violated in a second place, and then Tsuyoshi’s fingers find his nipples and he’s cumming. It’s impossibly good, and he floats, barely registering neither Touma swallowing his offering so enthusiastically, the way that Tsuyoshi can now fuck him properly, nor the warm need in his own belly for more. More of a stretch, more of a filling. More pleasure; his partner’s pleasure. Those pulses, massaging him, filling him, weight against that point inside, the one Tsuyoshi had passed through, but he was now battering against, trying to get through again. “I think I’m going to have to fist him to make him open up. His anatomy is definitely not normal, but without knowing what she drew, I’m going to have to learn its limits manually.”

“Agreed.” Touma wipes his face, and licks the little of his cum that had escaped off his fingers. “His cock’s been prepared, too. He _really_ liked my tongue inside it. But you’ve had his little hole; why don’t you suck him, while _I_ see what I can learn.”

The two other men swap places, Tsuyoshi under him, Touma knelt next to him, and a hot mouth swallows his cock even as fingers push past his violated rim - he tries to tighten, tries to restrict access, but he can’t make it close. Which makes him contemplate his fate, makes him think of needing a plug. Permanently. Of these two men _knowing_ that, and one or other of them bending him over, pushing up his shirt, pulling down his pants and just shoving their cocks inside him. Fuck. That wasn’t supposed to be hot, that idea. It was supposed to be motivation to fade into his Flames and escape.

Tsuyoshi’s cock butts against his lips, intruding on his awareness of his own cock being swallowed effortlessly, and the fingers teasing his rim, hooking inside, and stretching it further. It’s enormous. How the fuck did he_take_ that. Its shaft was at least as thick as his wrist, the head fat and glossy with their combined fluids, and he turns his head from it, only for both men to stop. 

That hadn’t been what he intended to happen. He just - Tsuyoshi’s cock was too big, too thick. He couldn’t suck that. He had no idea _how_ to suck that. “Ridiculous man. It’ll fit; it wouldn’t be any fun if it didn’t. Just copy what I do -”

He whines at the back of his throat. He knew he was respectably large - he’d done enough sculpting work, perfecting himself for his partner’s pleasure, but compared to Tsuyoshi he might as well have had a micro-cock. “Easy for you to - urk.” Touma had been moving while Tsuyoshi kept him pinned, and he’s cut off by the fat head of the Rain’s cock being aligned with his lips and pressure on the back of his head.

“Don’t bite.” He gurgles around the cock in his mouth, already pushing at his soft palate, making him choke and gag on it. “Silly man. Just let your Flames do the work. I can suck Tsuyoshi; you can manage it, too.” He tries, and Tsuyoshi resumes his own ministrations, tracing the ligament on the underside of his own cockhead, and he swallows convulsively and tries to mimic his actions, his mouth is stretched painfully wide and it’s hard. No pun intended. He figures out how to coat the back of his throat with his Flames just in time for Tsuyoshi’s hips to buck and forcing him to swallow. His own cock is allowed to slide into Tsuyoshi’s throat and only then does Touma resume his examination of his hole. Four fingers push in easily, and then there’s a thumb teasing his stretched rim. “Deep breath. Evidence suggests you’re going to be able to take this; my knuckles are barely wider than the fattest part of Tsuyoshi’s cock head, and that slid in like you were made for it.” 

He still tries to clench down, but the pressure is more than his body can deal with and Touma’s hand pops inside his hole with a slick, obscene pop that has the cock in his throat twitching and pulsing, forcing him to swallow lest he start to drool. Except the swallowing only encourages Tsuyoshi almost as much as the way he tries to get away from the hand fondling his guts.

“Hold him still for me, Tsuyoshi? He’s trying to avoid me getting any deeper.” He moans around Tsuyoshi’s cock as Touma pushes more of his arm inside him, stretching him, hole spread so wide around his forearm, smooth hair sliding at his swollen rim. The sensation feels good and he whines as he’s finally forced to nose Tsuyoshi’s balls. “There we go. Told you you could take it; I think you must be a bona fide size queen, given the way your hole is enjoying my arm. Makes you perfect for us.” A thumb swipes across something inside him, something hypersensitive, even more so than his prostate and he shrieks and cums. When he comes back down again, the thumb is pressing, teasing at that spot, and he shivers and shudders, choking on the cock in his throat even as Cloud and Sun Flames keep him from asphyxiating. “Definitely modified. He’s resisting though.” He struggles, but Tsuyoshi sucks hard again and the thumb presses, pushes, forces its way through and he whines at the harsh pressure and the pleasure at the fluid suddenly dripping from his body, slicking Touma’s arm and dripping off his balls onto Tsuyoshi’s face. “Fuck, he’s tight. But he’s open again, so stop sucking his cock and help me get him on my cock. I want to batter it open.”

There are chuckles around his cock, and then he’s lifted off Tsuyoshi by Touma, hand withdrawing as he’s shifted like he barely weighs anything, and settled on Touma’s cock. All of his weight is concentrated on that single point inside him, and he feels it stretching, then he’s being bounced on that point until it surrenders all of a sudden and six inches of cock slides inside him and he’s sat in the cradle of Touma’s hips. “Perfect. Lay back, and let’s see if he’s stretched enough for the both of us now Touma. I want back inside that hot little hole, too.” He whines; he aches deep in his belly, and the idea of another cock, just as thick sliding into his body makes him clench reflexively tight around the cock already inside his body. Tsuyoshi’s fingers probe at his clenched tight hole, and then the Rain sighs and picks up his cock, stroking it with easy flexes of his wrist. “Pick a hole for my cock to go in, Shamal; the one Touma’s fucking, or the little one here -” Tsuyoshi presses a finger-tip into the tip of his cock and he whines, shaking his head even as the unnatural penetration sends shocks of pleasure up his spine again. “- your ass it is then. I’m going to use some of my Flame to help you relax, I think.”

Rain Flames sink into the muscles surrounding the cock in his ass, and he whines as he feels them go loose and slack, and when Tsuyoshi probes his rim this time, three fingers slide in alongside Touma’s cock with disturbing ease. He tries to clench, but fails, and Touma nuzzles the side of his neck. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. He’ll draw his Flames back out when he’s buried in your pretty ass, too. And your ass’ll recover; there are advantages to being fucked by a Sunny Cloud.” Tsuyoshi withdraws the fingers and smears lubricant on his cock, before lining himself up with his hole, and pressing against Touma’s cock, slides the head of it through what should be a tight ring of muscles, and then drains the Rain Flames back out of him. He _shrieks_ as his body tries and fails to tighten around the two cocks’ shafts, and Touma pets him soothingly as Tsuyoshi rocks himself deeper into his body with excruciating patience. “Of course the other advantage is going to be how full you’ll be when we’re done. Full of cum and completely fucked out; if you’re not so swollen you look pregnant and begging for a plug, we won’t have done our ‘job’ properly.” 

The tiny thrusts that Tsuyoshi made to gain himself fractional extra millimetres of depth went on forever, the stretch leaving arousal humming through him as he’s pulled taut around two cocks. “He’s so fucking tight. I’m not going to last, Touma -” one large hand splays across his abdomen, pressing against it, and he shrieks again as something inside him is crushed ruthlessly, and every muscle he has tries to spasm as one of the most glorious orgasms he’s ever had flares along every nerve in his body. Tsuyoshi’s hips jerk, and he howls as it sinks the rest of the way into his body, bullying its way through the hole that Touma had reopened and he pants desperately as nerves he shouldn’t have hum in pleasure as they’re stimulated. “- Fuck. It feels like he’s trying to amputate the head of my cock, he’s so tight, but damn, does it feel good to share someone with you again, Touma. Finding someone capable of it is a perfect treat; the only way it could be better would be if he was capable of giving us children.” 

He hiccups, muscles spasming, and then his eyes go wide as he works past the pleasure-pain of the impossible penetration and realises what Kyoko’s drawings have done to him, and what the nature of the space his two bed partners had taken turns forcing their cocks into. Before he can say anything, they start to move again, always one of their cock heads buried in the deep pocket inside his body, the other retreating until the mushroom head pulled at his rim, and then rammed back in again until it joined the other in what was probably, technically a womb, but felt alarmingly good when it was being fucked and stuffed. (Hence technically a womb; if he’d done this to a woman she’d scream blue murder, but he and Kyoko’s Flames made the impossible happen.) They do this over and over again, until his sanity is slipping away again, and Touma’s chuckling beneath him.

“I think he is capable of it, Tsuyoshi-koi. Look at the way he’s blushing and squirming, and his eyes went wide when you said that.” The hand on his abdomen radiates Sun Flames, warm and insistent, both men coming to rest with their entire lengths buried inside him. Tsuyoshi buries his head in Shamal’s shoulder while Touma pets him, shaping their cocks through his skin. “Oh yes. I have no idea whether he’ll be able to carry to term, but his Flames have made a sleeve and womb out of his guts, and it’s definitely fertile. Your cock woke it up earlier, by the feel of our new pet’s Flames, and now we can make use of it.” Tsuyoshi whines, hips bucking and he shrieks in pleasure as the movement sends yet more fire along his nerves. “I’m going to use my Cloud Flames; don’t fight it, Tsuyoshi. You want to see him as full as I do, and this way we can be sure at least one each will take.”

Tsuyoshi mouths at his collarbone, and whines into the mouthful of flesh he’s worrying at as purple Flames flow over his skin, and fuck, he wished he got see what they were doing, though he could certainly guess their purpose. The Rain lifts his head, and looks at him accusingly “You’re thinking too much, Shamal-tan.” More Rain Flames rush through his form, tranquilising his link to his own Flames until he can’t use them at an instinctive level to numb the pleasure-pain. He whines, eyes shutting as he’s overwhelmed; he hadn’t even realised that he was doing what Tsuyoshi had accused him of.

He drifts in a haze of sensation, pleasure and pain, friction and pressure melding together in a heady cocktail of endorphins that he could rapidly become thoroughly addicted to. His body is rolling through orgasm after orgasm, milking the two thick cocks in his ass, and Touma and Tsuyoshi keep moving until their cocks start to pulse, and the stretching sensation changes, becoming far more intense as they sigh and still. He comes back to awareness when they pull out of his body; he feels tight and full and bloated high up in his abdomen, and horribly hollow in the rest of it. He feels like he should be leaking, given both men have cum inside him more than once, and yet he isn’t. His hole feels like it’s state has been permanently changed, over stretched, capable of bending over and taking one of Dino’s stallions.

“Shhh. I need to help your muscles back to something able to support that lovely little womb of yours; if I leave you fuck ready, you’ll prolapse the moment you try and get out of bed. Plus this way will be more fun for both of us, even if it means taking a lot of preparation for sharing you again.” He shivers, and Touma laughs, hand sliding back inside him. He whimpers when he realises that their game had left him gaping to the point where it was only the man’s knuckles had even _touched_ his rim; if he wasn’t a Mist, he’d be in bed for a week recovering from what the two of them had done to him. The hand presses into him so deep that he can feel Touma’s fingertips prodding at the ‘womb’ inside him, can feel that it’s full, taut, skin stretched thin, and very very sensitive. So sensitive that he suspects he’s going to cum every time it’s ‘prodded’ by one of his new partners’ cocks. “Oh. _Oh_. Shamal, sweetheart. Can you feel that?” Sun Flames radiate through the thin skin and he whines at how good it feels, and shakes his head in denial of what Touma’s forcing him to focus on. “That explains so much, including why you retained everything. You needed the boost to make it happen, and to make sure there was adequate space for them to start to grow. You’re going to be so pretty for us, but now it’s even more important that we work on your muscles so they’ll support our babies for long enough.”

“Perhaps we should just make something to keep him open? We could carve something to support his womb, with an inflatable bulb that’ll keep it from sliding out. I mean, he wouldn’t be able to bend unless we made it from Mist Flames, but that’s a reasonable price to prevent prolapse and keep him permanently ready to be shared.”

“As hot as that sounds, I’m a _Mist_. I’ll make the muscles and ligaments it needs if I have to, and I’ll lecture Kyoko on how to redesign anatomy. I doubt she came up with it off the cuff, so one of the boys wants to be bred, and it needs some refinement.” Tsuyoshi snorts, and nuzzles his throat. “Just tighten everything up for now. I need to know what my new baseline feels like, and if you’re desperate for another round, you can demonstrate what you were threatening to do to my cock earlier. Though perhaps with this -” he reaches for his Flames, shaping them into a beaded rod, “- rather than your cock to start with? You’re both twice my size and that’s a bit intimidating.” 

Touma mouths his iliac crest, laughing; he can feel the vibrations and Sun Flames in his new sleeve. The Sun Flames pour into him, and Touma carefully withdraws it, leaving him feeling less hollow, but still craving a cock.

“Definitely need to sit down with her. I feel far too empty, though she’s done something creative to make this possible. She’s actually created a whole new subset of gut flora, and split the small and large intestines -” Tsuyoshi snorts, and takes the rod from his hand, feeling his weight and length, and picking up his flaccid cock, distracting him thoroughly from his geeking out by sliding it half way down the length of his cock with a single motion. It feels good, but then he knew it would; he was a Mist, he’d fucked everyone of his own holes with tentacles in the search for pleasure. “- mmm. I do get to fuck one or other of you, sometimes, don’t I? I like topping more than bottoming.”

“Of course,” the answer barely registers; he’s already floating on more endorphins. His body had obviously made use of the sphincter/cervix design Kyoko had come up with in more than one location, and the pressure of the sound against the opening of his bladder was enough to have him thoroughly distracted again. “- though given the last two hours, you might find your preferences have changed.”


End file.
